Lost in the stars
by poeftme
Summary: Usagi odiaba que su destino estuviera trazado por personas que no conocía. Lo odiaba.


_**..**_

Resulta que el destino no es como en las películas. No sucede que, de pronto, llega un majestuoso y voluptuoso príncipe azul, con cualidades infinitas y un bastón de luz capaz de crear flores y colores. Ella también lo pensaba antes, que sería maravilloso que un muchacho alto con cabello obscuro como la noche y ojos azules y brillantes como las estrellas tocara a su puerta y le librara del problema de los exámenes. Cúan perfecto sería aquello, se preguntaba.

Soñaba despierta por horas, mientras mataba la tarde y sus ganas de estudiar se escondían entre los almohadones. Su mamá, resignada, le traía dulces y ella reía al bailar en su cuarto, como todo una soñadora. Feliz e inocente, ajena a que el destino a veces traza líneas irrompibles que destruyen vidas. Que lo inevitable siempre duele y no es algo que sueñas, porque tú no quieres que ocurra.

Luna te mira desde abajo, con sus ojos brillantes de lágrimas. Siente pena por ti, porque sabe lo que realmente quieres. Tus amigas también lo saben, pero más correctas (o menos interesadas en tu bienestar) que tu gata, te dicen que puedes ir construyéndolo. El amor no se construye, les dices, y ellas se silencian.

Cuándo ocurrió, te preguntas. Fue en abril, cuando el mundo se te estaba cayendo encima y nadie parecía notarlo, o simplemente no te permitían tomarte un respiro porque no les importabas en lo más mínimo. Lo encontraste dormido en una banca, con migajas de pan en la boca y un traje naranja espantoso que te provocó risa. Cuando quisiste sacarle el resto de comida de la boca él tomó tu mano, en ese momento sentiste un resplandor radiante, como el de una estrella.

Te miras en el espejo, el vestido blanco se arrastra por el piso y tus ojos azules están muertos de dolor. Tu cabello, cuidado como si fuese seda, brilla cuan sol de verano, tus mejillas destilan un rojo cándido que no sientes propio y tu boca parece un sepulcro cerrado por años, porque no sonríes y no piensas hacerlo.

Por qué sucedió, cuestionas ahora. No lo sabes, porque lo has intentado, pero no puedes explicarlo. En un momento dado, un viernes a la tarde, él te sonrió y su cabello largo voló en el viento, algunas flores adornaron su rostro sonrojado y te dijo que le gustabas. Sentiste que un universo se creó en ti, justo en ese momento.

Tus manos están suaves, pero frías. No sientes esa calidez especial que hace que tu estómago se retuerza de alegría. Ves el movimiento de tus amigas, de tu madre, de Luna que se inquieta porque piensa en qué hacer.

Cómo fue que pasó. Lo rememoras con adoración, él te pidió bailar un tema que se oía ahogado por la distancia desde donde sonaba, tú accediste. Fue hermoso oírle tararear en tu oído y sentirle mover con delicadeza sus manos en tu cintura. Terminaron cayéndose en el lodo que no anticiparon, porque desde que se conocieron para ustedes no había llovido.

Tu reflejo es un espanto, tu maquillaje corrido y tu cabello despeinado. Te has vuelto loca, te gritan. Les escupes que sí, pero es su culpa, porque quieren atarte a una vida sin sol, sin oxígeno. Y que tú preferirías morir a vivir sin él, les haces saber.

El destino es cruel, nunca benevolente. Te aplasta, te hunde y te mata lentamente. No existen los príncipes que lleguen montados a caballo, con una rosa en mano y sin pedir algo a cambio. Así es la vida. Y aunque antes era todo lo que soñabas, ahora darías tu vida por huirle a ese futuro.

Seiya está delante de tus ojos, con migajas de pan en su boca, con un traje naranja horripilante pero sonriéndote sin pedirte nada a cambio. Siempre dando, nunca quitando. Eso es el amor.

El destino traza líneas que tienen que encontrarse en algún punto, no usa matemáticas ni lógica para hacerlo. No pide permiso, y no importa si no lo quieres así. No llega para hacer mejor tus días, con una sonrisa boba y una frase de ligue barata. El destino (el tuyo) no es Seiya, es Mamoru, quien espera en el altar con un ramo de rosas descuidadas y una sonrisa de pintura que cautiva a todas menos a ti. Porque ya lo han vivido mil veces, que es como un ciclo en el que siempre terminan encontrándose, porque es romántico, y dejas de escuchar las razones de tus amigas.

La tarde es color naranja y tus mejillas se acoplan de un color rojo, Seiya te mira expectante. Inclinado, con manos hacia adelante, sosteniendo una cajita que tiene adornos de conejos. Sí, sí y sí, le gritas, feliz, llena de vida.

Mamoru tiene un traje blanco hermoso, está pulcramente arreglado, y tiene una aburrida caja negra en sus manos. No, no y no, sollozas. Estás muriendo en esa jaula llamada destino.

La luna no brilla entre las nubes, te había dicho él, cuando lloraste sobre su pecho. "Sonríe, junta valor y empújalas lejos". Ojalá fuera tan fácil, ojalá el destino fuera tan frágil como una nube, tan endeble como para hacerlo desaparecer.

Te hincas sobre ti misma, estás roja como la tarde antes de morir en el horizonte. Él se ríe y te acaricia el cabello, te dice por el apodo que odias amar, porque lo dice con su preciosa voz y te derrites.

Ahora, en cambio, sientes punzar un dolor en tu abdomen. Te agarras del mantel blanco de la mesa de frente, te caes y ves el mundo desaparecer cuando recuerdas que Seiya no está ahí. Y tú piensas irte con él, aunque te cueste la vida. Porque no escribiste tu vida pero tu muerte sí.


End file.
